Lucky Kiss
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Hinata diserang penjahat! Sasuke datang menyelamatkan! Huwaaa, kesiangan! Salah pula! "Dia...hosh...ka..kakku."/"Ka-kakakmu?" Bad summary! Bad title! Hanya drabble! Warning inside. RnR please?;;)


Sinar rembulan menerpa ke arah Iris Amethyst milik gadis itu. Berlian Lavendernya menatap kosong ke arah jalan yang ia pijak. Penampilannya agak kusut, dan lingkaran hitam menghiasi sekitar kelopaknya, menandakan ia sedang stress.

Hanya karena masalah itu..

Seminggu lalu, ia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya-lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih- Naruto hanya karena masalah sepele. Dan hari ini, Naruto mengumumkan akan bertunangan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Sakura.

Hinata-gadis itu-menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas. Ia tidak boleh terus menerus sedih seperti ini, lagipula Sakura adalah orang yang baik, cantik juga cerdas. Jadi, apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?

Senyum getir terpampang di wajah porselennya, dengan perlahan ia beranjak menuju apartemennya.

Jalanan sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berlalu-lalang disana. Tetapi gadis Hyuuga itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Biasanya, Naruto yang akan mengantarku. Batinnya.

Seiring dengan langkahnya, tiba-tiba insting khas Hyuuga miliknya bergetar. Ia mendengar langkah yang sama dengan kakinya. Sontak saja, tubuhnya berhenti.

"Apa ada orang?" Gumamnya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, ia terlalu banyak pikiran saat ini. Ia harus relax!

.tap.

Lagi-lagi langkah yang sama terdengar, tubuhnya kembali berhenti di tengah jalan nan sepi dan gelap itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah tersebut semakin cepat dan cepat. Hinata segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan.

BUAGHH!

Hinata terjatuh.

"TOOOOO-mphhhhhh..."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Lucky Kiss**

**.**

**By Yukimura Hana**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, gaje. Alur cepat! Typo dimana-mana. My first SasuHina drabble! RnR please?;;)**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah berjalan santai di bawah sinar bulan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.07 waktu setempat. Tetapi, pemuda bermata onyx ini tetap melanjutkan jalan malamnya.

GUBRAK!

Dengan tidak elit, Sasuke-pemuda tersebut- terjatuh. Umpatan kecil terdengar dari bibir pucatnya, ah! Tali sepatunya belum keikat!

BUAGHH!

Suara pukulan yang cukup keras membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat. Dengan kecepatan kentut, Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat, mencari tau apa yang terjadi di jalan sana.

"A-apa yang ingin dilakukan sekumpulan itu?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Reflek, kakinya berlari ke arah sekumpulan laki-laki yang sedang menyerang gadis bersurau indigo disana. Mungkin, aliran silat Itachi yang berargument melindungi wanita itu sudah membanjiri darah Uchihanya. Haha-_-

BUAGHHH! BRAKKKKK!

"Akhh.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" Bentak salah satu dari kelompok tersebut geram.

"Hn? Memukulmu." Jawab Sasuke datar, kemudian melanjutkan aksi hero kesiangannya.

BUAGH! BRAKKKK!

"Su-sudah! Le-lebih baik kita lari!" Ujar Hinata, sambil menarik tangan Sasuke yang tengah asyik memukuli segerombolan itu.

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu berlari menjauhi tempat kejadian peristiwa. Nafas mereka tersengal dan peluh bercucuran. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di suatu kawasan yang errr...menengah ke bawah.

"Hosh...Kenapa lari hn?" Tanya Sasuke, sebal.

"Dia...dia...hosh..hosh..." Jawab Hinata terputus, karena nafasnya masih tersengal. Sasuke menatapnya dengan penasaran juga sebal, karena aksi heroiknya terganggu.

"Dia...hosh...ka..kakku."

GUBRAKK!

"Ka-kakakmu?!"

"I-iya, ma-maaf menyusahkanmu. Di-dia hanya menyuruhku..hosh..hosh..pulang ke rumah ayah..hosh..tapi..hosh..hosh...aku tidak mau..." jelas Hinata dengan wajah polos. Sedangkan Sasuke mematung di tempat. Pikirannya melayang..

Super hero kesiangan menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang disuruh pulang oleh kakaknya telah menjadi headline news di konoha.

"Kenapa kau dipu-"

CUP!

"Ha-ha, i-itu sebagai tanda te-terima kasihku. Jaa nee!" Ujar Hinata, menjauh dari tempat itu sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mematung.

'Mi-mimpi apa aku semalam...'

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**Halo, ini drabble gajeku yang terbaru hohoho /laughs/ Aku tau ini sangat gaje, dan sangat pendek karena.. Aku agak sibuk /nyengir/ :D**

**Karena udah baca sampe sini, Tiga kata! Mind to review? ;;)**


End file.
